Mon Amour
by Shadow-Nightfall
Summary: Quelqu'un est amoureux. Mais qui? Song fic plus ou moins


**Advertissement:** Song fic basé sur la chanson "On dit dans la rue" de la comédie-musicale 'Roméo et Juliette'

Vous pouvez retrouver les paroles de la chanson à http/ Ils ne m'appartient pas. « A L'Attaque des Ténèbres » , est un livre par Susan Cooper (dark is rising). Les personnages ne m'appartient pas non plus. Les revues sont la bienvenue.

**Mon Amour**

**  
**

Ce fut une longue journée, ou plutôt nuit. Les Ténèbres avaient été harcelés jusqu'aux confins du monde par ces maudits chiens du Chasseur Herne, les chiens du Destin. Il avait été blessé, lui un grand seigneur des Ténèbres. Il toucha la nouvelle cicatrice sur son visage et il jura qu'il se vengera de la Lumière, d'Herne, de tout...

Il boudait, son humour aussi noir que sa tenue. Les Ténèbres n'avaient pas seulement été chassés aux limites du monde, mais en plus, ils avaient raté la chance de s'emparer des Signes, l'arme ultime de la Lumière qu'au moins une prophétie avait prédite bannissant les Ténèbres de la Terre et au-delà du Temps, pendant qu'ils étaient encore vulnérables et que le Chercheur des Signes n'avait pas encore atteint sa plénitude.  
Les autres seigneurs et le 'personnel' l'évitaient.  
« J'ai besoin d'un verre.. » il se dit.  
En tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme les Anciens de la Lumière, il était immortel et ni les uns ni les autres ne pouvaient mourir de faim ni de soif. Mais même de tels êtres, d'apparence humaine, peuvent parfois avoir envie quand ils sont stressés de boire un verre..

Dans le bastion des Ténèbres, où les plus grands puissances des Ténèbres se sont réunies pour lécher leurs blessures, il y a, tout comme dans le bastion de la Lumière, des 'salles' meublées.  
Le Cavalier Noir jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la 'salle' où il se trouvait et vu une étagère remplie de bouteilles. Un libellée 'bière' attira tout de suite son regard. Il prit la bouteille, la décapsula, et tout en se glissant dans une chaise, commerça à la boire.  
C'était tiède. C'était peut-être pour cela que la bière avait un goût un peu étrange.« Drôle du goût, mais c'est pas tout à fait désagréable.. » Il prit une autre gorgée.

Dans ce grand bastion funeste, il y a une chose qui est toujours là. Une grande salle avec neuf haute chaises. Un genre de salle de trône. Huit des chaises étaient occupées. L'occupant de la neuvième, le Cavalier Noir, entra.  
Il tenait une rose rouge avec une longue tige dans une main. Dans l'autre, il tenait une bouteille de bière qui semblait être vide. Et il .. récitait de la poésie.  
Les autres Seigneurs des Ténèbres, et quelque alliés des Ténèbres, l'observaient curieusement. Quelques Grands Seigneurs au même rang que le Cavalier Noir se regardèrent.  
« C'est une.. une rose ? »  
« De la.. poésie ? »  
«Mais qu'est-ce que lui prend ? »  
Un subalterne voyant la bouteille ne put s'empêcher de dire « Ah non, il n'a pas bu ça ! »« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que de la bière après tout. » C'était la voix froide du Cavalier Blanc.  
« Non mon Seigneur. C'..était une expérience sur laquelle je travaillais. Comme vous savez, les gens deviennent de moins et moins peureux à notre égard. La peur ne nous suffit plus pour les influencer. Puis la solution m'est venue. Les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'ils aiment. »  
Si le subalterne avait remarqué les regards étonnés, moqueurs ou dégoûtés de ses Seigneurs, il ne les laissait pas le troubler. Aimer, ce n'est pas vraiment un sentiment courant chez les Ténèbres. Il continua.« Avec ceci en tête, je pensais développer une potion de séduction. Un .. er.. filtre d'amour si vous préférez. Avec cela, les gens feraient nos moindres de désirs.. »« Il a bu un filtre d'amour ? »« Oui, j'en ai bien peur mon Seigneur..»  
Il y eut un silence. C'était le silence de personnes qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer.  
Puis une voix dit « Mais où est parti le Seigneur Cavalier Noir ? »

888888

Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, les flammes faisant danser les ombres dans les coins lointains de la grande salle de la forteresse de la Lumière. Près de l'âtre se trouvaient trois grandes chaises, hautes et finement ciselées, occupées par trois grands Seigneurs de la Lumière. Deux hommes, l'un avec la peau noire et les cheveux blancs et l'autre, qui avait également les cheveux blancs et un nez comme le bec d'un aigle. Une veille dame portant une robe bleue et une bague rose s'était assise dans la dernière chaise.  
Ils parlèrent avec Will Stanton, Chercheur des Signes, qui se tenait debout à côté, à deux pas d'une table où se trouvait un candélabre, ses bougies toutes allumées.  
Soudain, les trois seigneurs levèrent la tête comme une reine sentant un danger. La vielle dame parla. « Nous avons de la compagnie il me semble.. »

Une petite tornade noire apparut dans la salle, puis se condensa dans la forme d'un homme. Le Cavalier Noir, sans cheval, regarda autour de lui. Il vit la Dame de la Lumière et sourit.  
Les quatre Anciens le regardaient. Son sourire semble être.. sincère. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'il mijotait.

Loin à l'autre bout de la salle, invisibles dans les ombres, d'autres 'invités' étaient arrivés.  
l'un d'entre eux, vêtu en blanc chuchota « Ici ! Mais de tous les endroits, pourquoi est-il venu ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il.. » Il s'arrêta, bouche bée.

Le Cavalier Noir traversa l'espace entre lui et la Vielle Dame de la Lumière et se mit à genou devant elle en lui offrant la rose. « Mon amour ! Quitte ce lieu et viens avec moi ! »  
Les seigneurs des Ténèbres n'étaient plus les seuls à avoir la bouche bée. Dans le silence qui a inévitablement suivi cette annonce, la voix de Will fut amplifiée. « Est-ce que.. est-ce que c'est bien _lui_ ?»  
Le Cavalier l'ignora. « Que dis-tu mon amour ? Renonçons à qui nous sommes.. viens avec moi.. »  
La voix de la Dame était douce, comme lorsqu'on parle parfois aux enfants.« Seigneur le Cavalier, je pense que tu ne vas pas bien.. »Will s'approcha des chaises et se pencha pour murmurer à Merriman. D'une voix douce, il chantait «On dit dans la rue, que l'Cavalier Noir est perdu. Qu'il mérite bien la lame, de ceux qui vendent leurs âmes.. »  
Merriman retira son attention du spectacle du Cavalier et de sa profonde voix de baryton, son ton presque chantant, répondit « On dit dans la rue, que le seigneur des Ténèbres a trahi les siens, déshonoré son rang.. »  
Will et Merriman regardèrent le Cavalier agenouillé et chantèrent ensemble « Oh toi qui n'est surtout pas un ange, toi que rien ne déranges, tu crois que tout s'arrange mais la vie un jour se venge ! »Le Cavalier Blanc et quelque autres grands seigneurs des Ténèbres sortirent d'où ils rôdaient dans les ombres de la grande salle. Ce premier regarda son compatriote et dans une voix hautaine, froide et étrangement musicale, il lui adressa la parole «T'as pas le droit ! »  
Le Cavalier Noir se releva, et en les regardant, répondit « Ne me parlez pas de droit ! »  
Le Cavalier Blanc répondit encore « T'as pas le droit ! »  
Le Cavalier Noir, ses yeux bleus, qui normalement brillaient tel un froid glacier, s'adoucirent avec la tristesse. « Je crois que tu n'aimeras jamais. »  
Les Cercle des Anciens, dans la salle et au même moment, chanta «T'as pas le droit ! »  
Seul la Dame de la Lumière demeura silencieuse.  
Hautain, le Cavalier Noir se mit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Il grogna à tous, son regard défiant, « Je me fous de ce qu'on raconte ! »  
Surprise, la Dame retira sa main et recula un peu.  
Les Cercle des Anciens chantèrent encore au Cavalier «T'as pas le droit ! »  
Le Cavalier Blanc s'avança pour regarder le Cavalier Noir dans le blancs des yeux. « On dit dans la rue que pour toi 'y a plus d'issue. Que pour sauver ton honneur, il faut laisser tomber cette 'fleur' ! »  
Les autres Seigneurs des Ténèbres hochèrent leur têtes et chantèrent « Oh toi qui n'est surtout pas un ange, toi que rien ne déranges, tu crois que tout s'arrange mais la vie un jour se venge ! »« T'as pas le droit ! »

Une fois de plus, le Cavalier Noir jeta un regard défiant autour de la salle « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »« T'as pas le droit ! »  
Il regarda impérieusement tous dans la salle. « Pourquoi me juger ainsi ? »  
« T'as pas le droit ! »  
Il regarda les siens, ses yeux implorants. « Vous mes frères, vous mes compatriotes.. »  
Ses 'compatriotes' répondirent « Oh pourquoi la Vielle Dame de la Lumière, ton plus pire adversaire? »  
« Je n'y peux rien, c'était écrit.. »  
« Oh pourquoi c'est elle que t'as choisie ? »  
« Je vis ma vie tel que je suis, je vous le dis ! »  
« T'as pas le droit ! »  
Il les parla encore « Avec vous j'étais quelqu'un. Mais sans elle, je ne suis rien.. »  
« T'as pas le droit ! »  
Fier, il lança encore un regard hautain aux ses accusateurs. «Je n'ai trahi personne ! »  
De tous coins de la salle il entendit la réplique «T'as pas le droit ! »  
Il murmura avec force « Je ne veux pas qu'on me pardonne. Sans elle, sans elle, je ne suis rien... »  
La réponse, « T'as pas le droit... », s'affaiblie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre écho. Le silence régnait. Le Cavalier Noir secoua la tête comme quelqu'un qui se réveille. Il regarda la salle. Il regarda les Anciens, puis les Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il avait la drôle d'impression que quelque chose de bien étrange venait de se passer..  
Puis les autres Seigneurs des Ténèbres, très gênés d'un coup, empoignèrent fermement le Cavalier Noir et.. disparurent.

FIN


End file.
